


Sweet Invention Fanfic Trailer

by Acesy, Marshmellow Bobcat (MellowBobcat)



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, FanFic Trailer, Sweet Invention, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acesy/pseuds/Acesy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat/pseuds/Marshmellow%20Bobcat
Summary: A fanfic trailer for MB's Sweet InventionIt took two years, three days, a couple of missing siblings, fake dating and only one bed to get to this point, but hey, you know what they say about the ones that come easy.A LoVe story
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	Sweet Invention Fanfic Trailer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marshmellow Bobcat (MellowBobcat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sweet Invention](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206642) by [Marshmellow Bobcat (MellowBobcat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat/pseuds/Marshmellow%20Bobcat). 



**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my friends @marshmellowbobcat (for your beautiful story) and @jmazzy (for the perfect song choice)


End file.
